Desnudando máscaras
by LDGV
Summary: Culpa, dolor y arrepentimiento. Tales emociones, manifestándose en la forma de los gritos de Videl, lo perseguían haciéndolo preguntarse por qué no la protegió, por qué no hizo algo más. Sin embargo, al estar frente a ella, solos y apartados de cualquiera, Gohan sintió el impulso de volver a oírla gritar, pero esta vez, serán gritos de deseo, desenfreno y placer. [One-shot]


Disclaimer: Ni Dragon Ball ni sus personajes me pertenecen.

 **Desnudando máscaras**

– _¡Videl, ríndete, ríndete!_

Todos los demás parecían haber olvidado aquella pelea, incluso ella; sin embargo, Gohan no. Y para su tormento, la atestiguaba por segunda vez. Cada sonido, cada gota de sangre al derramarse, cada fibra de ropa al rasgarse, cada exclamación del público y entre otros detalles, los revivía nítidamente, como si estuviese sucediendo otra vez.

– _¡Ya fue suficiente, no sigas peleando, a él no le importa que seas una mujer…ríndete, ríndete!_

Pero no lo hizo, Videl era una mujer de armas tomar, una guerrera por naturaleza que jamás huiría de una lucha, aunque ésta le costara la vida. Videl aceptaba correr ese riesgo, era una decisión personal que sin importar el dolor que la estuviera destrozando, no se arrepentía ni daba marcha atrás. Su testarudez le brindaba un coraje admirable, pero, éste también, era su peor defecto.

Y Gohan, pese a conocer su determinación, le pedía algo impensable para ella: rendirse. Los segundos continuaban pasando, y ella, volvía a levantarse soportando los demoledores golpes de ese salvaje que sólo se divertía con ella. Gohan, perplejo, no pudo mover ni un dedo hipnotizado por los gritos de Videl: gritos de terror, de agonía, de tormento, de sufrimiento.

– _¡Es un maldito…es un maldito!_

Si bien aquello quedó atrás, Gohan, en silencio, seguía culpándose por no haber reaccionado. Por haberse quedado petrificado, viendo como ella era tirada al suelo como una muñeca de trapo. Por qué no la protegió, por qué no la defendió, por qué no la ayudó, por qué se tardó tanto. Incluso, toda la crisis desatada por Majin Buu, no fue capaz de hacerle olvidar aquellos gritos de Videl.

Gritos que, en aquel mutismo que lo rodeaba, él volvía a escucharlos. Incesantes, taladrando su conciencia llevándolo al punto de perder la cordura. Asimismo, su rabia crecía dentro de él, deseaba expulsarla, liberar a la bestia interna que esconde debajo de su rostro inocente y tímido. No obstante, no lo hacía. Permanecía allí, de pie, congelado, estático, viéndola sufrir.

– _¡Ahhhhhhhhhh!_

Agitado, sudoroso y más culpable que nunca. Despertó. Sentándose en el borde de la cama, Gohan retiró el sudor de su frente mirando la habitación que lo acogía. En un principio se sentía desubicado, el decorado y los muebles no le eran conocidos, luego, poco a poco, recordó que no estaba en casa y que, por lo contrario, se hallaba hospedado en el templo de Kamisama.

Dende, después de lo acontecido con Majin Buu, se ofreció a recibir a Goku y a sus amigos por esa noche. Habiendo derrotado al demonio de piel rosada, aquella ciudadela flotante fue el epicentro de una celebración marcada por los reencuentros familiares y las felicitaciones. Atrás quedaron las súplicas, los lamentos, los momentos de tensión. Ahora era tiempo de reír, de disfrutar y de vivir.

Con el anochecer cerniéndose sobre ellos, Mr. Popo, por orden de Kamisama, guió a cada uno a una recámara para que durmieran antes de regresar a sus hogares a la mañana siguiente. A pesar de la comida y la diversión, Gohan, debajo de sus carcajadas y sonrisas, escondía su verdadero sentir, un sentir impregnado de remordimiento que se acrecentó al verla otra vez.

– La semilla la curó, ella está bien, está viva y a salvo…todo terminó.

Mentira.

Eso era mentira, y lo sabía.

Por más que intentara engañarse a sí mismo, sabía que aún faltaba algo por hacer: pedirle perdón.

Gohan alzó la mirada. Goten yacía profundamente dormido en la otra cama sin percatarse de su despertar, y aprovechándose de esa oportunidad, Gohan se vistió y salió del cuarto esperando que el velo nocturno se convirtiera en su aliada. Caminó por el pasillo repleto de habitaciones, y si bien la oscuridad no le dejaba ver claramente, un ki, pequeño pero crucial, lo condujo como un faro.

– ¿Qué estoy haciendo? –Se dijo deteniéndose a instantes de golpear la puerta–es más de medianoche, debe estar dormida y cansada…puedo verla en otro momento.

Otra falsedad, y una pobre excusa.

Cuándo fue que floreció ese anhelo de darle su compañía, de hablarle, de sonreírle, de abrazarla, de…tal vez, fue cuando se conocieron, o quizás, cuando empezó a enseñarle a volar. Sí, fue justo ahí. Mientras entrenaban, ella se quitó su máscara. La Videl malhumorada, grosera y arrogante que conoció en la escuela se desvaneció para siempre, descubriendo a la auténtica Videl.

Una Videl más abierta, más cálida y más sensible. Pero tendría que esperar hasta el fatídico torneo, para que la venda cayera y pudiera darse cuenta que Videl se había colado tan profundo en su interior que, inclusive, se estaba muriendo por platicarle y estar con ella. Confuso, tratando de llevar raciocinio a su perdida cabeza, Gohan debió ser honesto consigo mismo.

Al reencontrarse con ella, al regresar de la batalla, ya no era el Gohan que ridículamente se disfrazaba de superhéroe, aquel Gohan murió dándole origen al actual. Un Gohan que, finalmente, era consciente de esos nuevos pensamientos que crecían en su mente. El Gohan de antes se hubiera fugado, se hubiera retirado, se hubiera ido, pero éste no, este Gohan no lo hizo.

Y entonces, la llamó.

Por treinta segundos nada sucedió, creyendo que se encontraba dormida debatió si debía llamarla otra vez. Aún así, sorprendiéndolo, la cerradura se accionó apareciendo ella delante de él. E irónicamente, la valentía y determinación que ostentaba, se evaporó al tenerla justo en sus narices. Tanto así que, fue ella y no él, quien inició el diálogo entre ambos:

– ¿Gohan, eres tú?

Con una expresión confusa y arropada con una manta, Videl se materializó frente a él mirándolo fijamente, tal mirada, le recordó a Gohan por un santiamén a la Videl de antaño. Y pese a toda su fuerza física, aquella intensidad en esas retinas lo paralizaba robándole la elocuencia, obligándolo a titubear. Entretanto, Videl, sin dejar de mirarlo, arqueó una ceja. Gohan, reaccionando, le respondió:

– Sí Videl, soy yo–le susurró apenado–disculpa que te moleste a estas horas, de seguro te mueres de sueño.

– No te preocupes Gohan, en realidad estaba despierta, no he podido cerrar los ojos en toda la noche.

– ¿De verdad? –Le preguntó–con todo lo sucedido pensé que estarías muy cansada.

– Sí estoy cansada, pero no en ese sentido–refugiándose más con la frazada, Videl le replicó–estoy cansada pero de pensar, tratando de encontrarle un poco de coherencia a esta locura… ¡diablos, cómo hace frío en este lugar!

– El templo flota a una gran altura en la atmósfera, por eso es tan frío–divertido, Gohan sonrió al ver esa inesperada y explosiva muestra del carácter rebelde de Videl, se alegraba verla actuando con naturalidad–será mejor que vuelvas a entrar, para que las bajas temperaturas no te molesten…

Videl sin hablar, asintió.

– Me imagino que debes tener muchas dudas, todo esto ha sido una verdadera locura…

– Sí tengo dudas, pero no tantas como al principio–Videl, volteándose, miró a su padre roncando sonoramente, acompañándoles, el obeso y noble Majin Buu abrazaba a Bee como si este fuera un perro de peluche–a partir de mañana empezaré a vivir con un sujeto rosado que puede convertir a la gente en chocolate, hace unas semanas tal cosa me hubiera parecido impensable.

– Tu papá es muy valiente al darle un hogar a Majin Buu, pero puedes estar tranquila, su ki no tiene ni una señal de maldad, ahora es un buen tipo…

– No dudo de su bondad, pero aún así sigue siendo alguien muy extraño–ella, volvió a mirar el interior de la habitación, y para sorpresa de Gohan cerró la puerta quedándose ella en el exterior.

– ¿Qué haces? –el chico, sin entender, le indagó.

– No tengo ganas de dormir, además, me interesa saber qué haces tú fuera de la cama a estas horas–suspicaz y directa, Videl lo acorraló con un cuestionamiento como solía hacerlo en sus primeros días en la preparatoria– ¿a qué viniste a buscarme, Gohan?

– Bueno, yo–mirándola, Gohan se envalentonó confesándole sus intenciones–quería hablarte un momento, sé que esta no es la ocasión más indicada, pero necesito…

– ¿Necesitas?

– Podríamos caminar un poco, si no te molesta.

– Pues, ya que estoy fuera de mi habitación, no me parece mala idea.

– Ven, te mostraré el templo…

Aún envuelta en una gruesa frazada, Videl recorrió acompañada de Gohan los alrededores del templo. Gohan, esforzándose por romper el hielo, le narró resumidamente la historia de dicho sitio flotante. A pesar de eso, con cada palabra que salía de su boca, se recordaba que eso no era lo que verdaderamente quería decirle.

– Es una vista preciosa, jamás imaginé que existiera un lugar así–Videl se giró a verlo–y mucho menos que estuviera flotando sobre nuestras cabezas todo este tiempo…

– ¿Sabes? –Gohan, imitándola, se volteó–esta es la primera vez que veo este paisaje durante la noche, y tienes razón, es una vista muy hermosa…

El cielo, estando despejado, les regalaba una vista espectacular. La luna, presumiendo su belleza, brillaba plateada sobre ellos iluminándolos con su brillo. Rodeándola, como adornos en un vestido, millones de estrellas resplandecían como si fueran antorchas colgadas en el firmamento. Pero la hermosura no se quedaba sólo arriba, abajo, también había mucha lindura por admirar.

Kilómetros por debajo de sus pies, la Tierra igualmente relucía gracias a las luces de las ciudades lejanas, cubriendo la superficie terrestre con un fino y delicado manto de centellas. Ambos eran afortunados, no todos los seres humanos tienen el privilegio de ver tal estampa, una estampa que se grabará eternamente en sus memorias hasta más allá del final de sus vidas.

– Necesitaba decirte que lo siento, Videl…

Tomándola con la guardia baja, Gohan al fin dijo lo que deseaba decirle. Ella, muda, dio media vuelta encarándolo aún intrigada por su afirmación anterior. Gohan, en contraste, seguía viendo hacia el frente sin despegar sus pupilas del lienzo celestial adelante de él. Esperó a que Videl alegara algo, al no suceder esto, continuó.

– En el torneo, cuando peleaste con Spopovich, debí haber intervenido desde el primer momento en que él empezó a golpearte, pero no lo hice–girando veloz, Gohan la observó–yo debí haber hecho algo, debí detener la pelea, pero me quedé mirando, ese animal casi te mata a golpes, y yo como si fuera una estatua me congelé, sé que me dirás que ahora estás bien, que todas tus heridas sanaron, pero una herida no, y esa herida es mía, Videl, y se llama culpa, y ya no la soporto…

– Gohan, eso ya pasó…

– Sí, pasó, pero pasó porque yo lo permití–objetó airado–no hubiese pasado si yo hubiera actuado…

– Y no hubiese pasado, si yo no hubiera sido tan terca, presumida y orgullosa–Videl, alzando la voz, lo detuvo–aún puedo escuchar tus ruegos, Gohan, puedo oírlos todavía, me pedías que me rindiera, que aceptara la derrota, y sabes qué, tenías razón, debí haberme rendido, pero mi estúpido y maldito orgullo no me lo permitieron, quizás te sientas responsable pero la culpa no es toda tuya…

Gohan se disponía a decirle algo más, pero Videl, empleando su carácter se manifestó por segunda ocasión.

– Pequé de arrogante, me sentía invencible, pensaba que podía ser lo que sea–le confesó, además, ella deseaba decir aquello en voz alta para escucharse a sí misma–pero ese día, finalmente me abrieron los ojos, al fin me di cuenta que no era lo que creía, no era la más fuerte del mundo, ni en sueños, descubrí una gran verdad, y no me refiero sólo a lo de Cell, sino también, a que existen personas con habilidades que superan las mías astronómicamente.

– Videl…

– Y sabes algo más, tal vez te suene irónico, pero me alegro que haya sucedido, por varias razones pero sobre todo por dos…

– ¿Cuáles?

– Recuerda cuando nos conocimos, era tan altanera y grosera, siempre pretendiendo tener la razón, pero ahora me siento liberada, me siento otra persona, una persona mejor–Videl, suspirando, regresó su atención al cielo estrellado–sí, llegué a creer que moriría en el torneo, jamás había experimentado tanto dolor, pero ya lo dice un dicho: no hay mal que por bien no venga.

– Me sorprende escucharte, Videl, la manera en la que estás tomando las cosas me parece muy madura…

– ¿Madura? –Ella se carcajeó levemente–creo que es lo mínimo que puedo hacer al descubrir que hay personas mitad humanas y mitad alienígenas en la Tierra, entre otras curiosidades…

– ¿Mitad alienígenas? –Asombrado por su comentario, Gohan se pasmó– ¿no me digas que…?

– Sí, Gohan, conozco ese pequeño detalle sobre ti–con una media sonrisa, la pelinegra le tranquilizó–cuando estuve muerta y te buscábamos en el cielo Bulma, tu mamá y yo, ellas dos me contaron mucho sobre tu papá y tú, así que entiendo por qué escondías tus poderes…

– Ohh, ya veo…

Apenado, Gohan agachó la cabeza desviando su mirada y Videl, atenta, lo notó. Aún así, aquello no fue lo único que sus azulados ojos percibieron. Si ella había cambiado luego de esa experiencia, Gohan no se quedó atrás. Videl, silenciosamente y con una curiosidad femenina, observó su rostro varonil. Su cambio iba más allá de su aspecto, podía sentirlo, ese ya no era el Gohan que conoció.

Aquella expresión timorata e ingenua ya no estaba allí, ese Gohan a su lado poseía una apariencia más sólida y audaz. Él siempre fue alto, pero ahora lo era más. Nunca antes se había sentido más diminuta al estar parada junto a él, sin olvidar, por supuesto, de su voluminosa musculatura. El grosor de sus brazos y su proveniente pecho, le fueron motivo de sonrojo y deleite.

Ambos, al conocerse, usaban máscaras para ocultar su verdadero ser:

Él se guarecía con una imagen tímida, débil e insegura.

Ella se escondía con una fachada de seguridad, orgullo y valentía.

Y estando ahí, solos, disfrutando de la paz después de la tormenta, se mostraban como son en verdad. En un principio parecían ser completamente incompatibles uno con el otro; sin embargo, tal hecho resultó ser todo lo contrario. No sólo compartían ideales, valores, principios, motivaciones, sino además, pese a no reconocerlo en su totalidad, un íntimo magnetismo que los envolvía plenamente.

Los Gohan y Videl que fueron ya no existían, y no volverían a hacerlo jamás.

– Videl, el frío está empeorando, será mejor que volvamos–Gohan tomándola de uno de sus brazos, la hizo reaccionar–mírate, estás helada.

– Sí, regresemos…

– Bien, vamos.

– ¡Espera! –Viéndolo emprender la marcha, ella lo detuvo inmediatamente–sé que aún sigues sintiéndote culpable, pero ya no lo hagas, no te eches la culpa.

– Ehh

– Quizás no sea tan fuerte como usted, grandioso Gran Saiyaman, pero no soy ciega–bromeando con honestidad, Videl le apuntó con un dedo.

– Tienes razón, aún me siento culpable, pero también comprendo lo que me dijiste aunque entenderás que me llevará tiempo terminar de perdonarme a mí mismo–Gohan, serio, le acotó.

– Nos llevará tiempo a ambos, Gohan, a ambos…

Con una sonrisa suave adornándolos, el dúo caminó de regreso al templo emprendiendo la marcha hacia sus habitaciones. Mientras avanzaban, Gohan, de soslayo, acabó de convencerse de lo que él mismo dijo hacía unos pocos minutos: Videl se veía madura, muy consciente de su papel en el mundo y más importante aún, había descubierto sus secretos sin rechazarlo por su origen.

Y tal revelación, solamente provocó que se incrementara su deseo de verla y charlar cada día. Videl, sin proponérselo, se convirtió en un puente, en el camino que le permitiría a Gohan conocer por primera vez la normalidad. Saber lo que se sentía ser parte de algo más profundo, más intrínseco, algo que únicamente le perteneciera a ellos dos.

– ¿Sabes? –la justiciera, mascullándole, capturó su atención–cuando estoy en casa y hace tanto frío como ahora, normalmente tomo una ducha caliente, desearía darme una…

– Bueno, aquí hay un baño, pero nunca lo he usado, tampoco sé si habrá una ducha con agua caliente.

– No te preocupes, sólo lo decía por decir.

– Pero mira–le señaló en la distancia–es esa puerta de allá, no perdemos nada con revisar.

– Está bien, demos un vistazo, sino volveré a la cama.

Gohan abrió la puerta y encendió la luz, descubriendo, efectivamente, que se trababa de un cuarto de baño. Videl, entrando detrás de él, contempló la decoración y los muebles, éstos eran pertenecientes a una época antigua y lejana; milenios y milenios sepultados en el tiempo. Aquel sitio todavía le resultaba tan bizarro, exótico e inexplicable.

En el centro, al lado de una montaña de toallas y demás artículos de aseo personal, una reluciente tina de baño de porcelana dorada se ganó sus miradas. Gohan, caminando con pausa, se aproximó. Girando una de las llaves, comprobó que la tubería funcionaba al ver como un continuo flujo de agua emanaba de ésta.

– ¿Está caliente?

– No, es agua fría.

Gohan probó con el siguiente grifo, en los primeros segundos nada pasó; empero, una corriente de cristalino líquido salió con dificultad para más adelante hacerlo con más ímpetu. Al distinguir el inconfundible vapor llenando el aposento, no fue necesario decir que se trataba de agua caliente. Atestiguando como la bañera se llenaba, Gohan se dispuso a retirarse.

– Bueno, te dejo para que te duches, ahí hay unas toallas–le indicó–buenas noches, Videl.

– Gohan, espera un segundo–le dijo–yo no recuerdo como llegar a mi habitación, si te vas no sabré cómo llegar.

– El camino no es difícil, al salir de aquí doblas a la izquierda y caminas unos cuantos pasos, luego tomas el pasillo de la derecha y buscas tu habitación…

– Mejor espérame afuera, no me tardo–le sugirió sin romper el contacto visual–prefiero saber hacia dónde voy sin perderme.

– Está bien, te esperaré afuera.

Videl asintió para darse la vuelta y mirarse en un espejo que colgaba en la pared, entretanto, Gohan, se disponía a dejarla sola cuando volteó la mirada observándola. Ella, ignorando que era admirada por él, peinaba con sus manos su corta cabellera oscura con relativa calma. Gohan, viéndola, titubeó. Podía sentir como las palabras querían salir, pese a eso, resistió cuánto pudo.

Él, parado allí, experimentó nuevamente ese impulso de que querer hablarle más, de admitirle que durante que la batalla la echó de menos, que pensó en ella con preocupación, que se dio cuenta de cuánto la valoraba. Se esforzó por marcharse, intentó retirarse de ahí pero no le fue plausible. Sin controlarse, pronunció su nombre, haciendo que ella le contestara.

Ya era demasiado tarde para arrepentirse.

Ella, segundos antes, pasaba por algo similar. En un principio no se percató que aún continuaba allí; no obstante, al mirar con el rabillo de un ojo lo vio inmóvil. Videl, mentalmente, rogaba que se fuera. Pero, no porque no deseara su compañía, sino, porque deseaba con fervor lo opuesto. Un fervor que, para su consternación, se volvía más y más vigoroso al verlo paralizado en su sitio.

Esforzándose por recuperar la compostura, ella siguió peinando su escasa melena azabache y si bien se esmeró en tal tarea, fracasó. El recuerdo de su separación al avecinarse la pelea con Majin Buu, se manifestó en sus pensamientos, reviviendo la angustia que la invadió al despedirse de él. Y aún más doloroso, evocó la ocasión cuando Goku le dio por muerto.

¿Cuándo fue que él se alojó tanto en su alma que le dolía su ausencia?

¿Cuándo fue que él se hizo tan especial que le fue imposible no llorar por su muerte?

¿Cuándo fue que él se ganó su corazón llevándola a creer con tanta pasión que aún vivía?

Y manteniéndose ahí, luchando internamente por reprimir sus emociones, él, involuntariamente la llamó, sobresaltándola. Nerviosos, por igual, giraron sus cabezas conectando sus retinas. Las de él, negras como la oscuridad de la noche. Las de ella, azules como la claridad del cielo. Y asustados, como dos niños al perpetrar una travesura, rompieron la burbuja de hermetismo que los rodeaba.

– Sí, Gohan…

– Videl, cuando estábamos afuera, mirando el paisaje–decidido, le afirmó–dijiste que te alegrabas de lo que pasó por dos razones, pero sólo me mencionaste una, no la otra… ¿cuál es la segunda razón?

Suspirando, mandando las evasivas al diablo, lo admitió:

– Tú, tú eres la segunda razón–dejándose llevar por sus sentires, ella también le aseveró con determinación–tienes tantos significados, Gohan, tantos para mí: fuiste mi rival, mi compañero de salón, mi maestro de entrenamiento, mi amigo y ahora…

– ¿Y ahora?

– Eres mucho más que todo eso, mucho más–apenada, miró a un costado–yo siempre supe que seguías vivo, nunca lo dudé, mientras los otros repetían una y otra vez que estabas muerto, yo sabía que no era así…

– ¿Cómo lo sabías?

– Lo sabía porque me lo dijeron, Gohan, me lo dijeron.

– ¿Quién, quién te lo dijo?

Videl, sin poder evitarlo, caminó hacia él reduciendo a casi nada la brecha que los separaba. Tímida, como el Gohan de antaño, alzó su vista dispuesta a soltar aquello que escondía, esperanzada que ese peso que cargaba la liberara dejándola ser ella. Y susurrándole, tomando una de sus enormes manos con una de las suyas, ella le respondió:

– Mi corazón me lo dijo, él me decía que vivías, y cuando estuve en el más allá, esa corazonada se hizo tan fuerte que creí que enloquecería…

– Videl, no tienes ni idea de lo mucho que vales para mí–Agachándose con sutileza, Gohan presionó su frente en la de ella–te extrañé, Videl, te extrañé más de lo que pude soportar, y ahora, que te tengo tan cerca de mí, no quiero que te vuelvas a alejar por nada del mundo, jamás…

¿Cómo se podría contestar a algo así?

¿Qué frase podría usar para demostrarle lo que sentía?

Quizás, para dar la respuesta correcta, no hacía falta emplear sílaba alguna. Y demostrando esto, los labios, por sí solos, no hablaron más. Los labios se unieron, los labios se acariciaron, los labios compartieron su humedad y su tibieza, los labios se besaron. Ninguno supo quién dio el primer paso, tal vez fue él, tal vez fue ella. Aún así, eso carecía de relevancia.

Fue un beso torpe, escueto, duro. Eran inexpertos, ni ella ni él sabían cómo demostrar lo que guardaban por dentro; sin embargo, eso no fue obstáculo para intentarlo. Se separaron brevemente, mirándose uno al otro, sintiendo la respiración agitada de su acompañante chocar contra su faz. Verse, sólo causó que se acercaran de nuevo, besándose con más intensidad.

– Videl…

– Umm…

– Creo que debería dejarte para que tomes esa ducha que querías…

– Ohh

– Pero sabes, no quiero irme.

– Ni yo que te vayas.

– ¿Puedo quedarme?

– ¿Quedarte, mientras me doy un baño? –sorprendida, le cuestionó.

– Discúlpame, yo no quise, lo siento…lo siento.

– Tranquilo–le sonrió–estaba bromeando.

– ¿Entonces, puedo quedarme…mientras te duchas? –con un atrevimiento inusitado, él le preguntó, la idea le asustaba pero le agradaba a la vez, verdaderamente quería estar allí para verla.

– Sí–replicó positivamente, aún sin creerlo ella misma–pero sólo con una condición.

– ¿Cuál?

– Que te duches conmigo…

Y por segunda vez, la comunicación verbal dejó de ser necesaria. Ella, todavía sin creer lo que sucedía, se acercó a la tina y cerró la llave al comprobar que la bañera se hallaba llena. Habiendo hecho eso, y manteniéndose de espaldas a él, con algo de temor pero exaltación al mismo tiempo, se agachó para quitarse los zapatos y los calcetines.

Gohan, la vigiló silente, presenciando como se quitaba su blusa con lentitud. Videl, libre de esa prenda de vestir, la arrojó sin importarle dónde cayera, aunque, Gohan, siguió su trayectoria al caer. Acaso aquello, de verdad, estaba sucediendo. Gohan se interrogó, pero sus vacilaciones fallecieron al atestiguar la naturalidad con la cual ella se desvestía.

Se desnudaba lento, con calma. Podría pensarse que los nervios y la vergüenza la controlaban, era posible, a pesar de eso, Gohan presentía que en realidad, lo disfrutaba. Videl, deteniendo sus movimientos, lo vio levantando una ceja. Riéndose tontamente, Gohan captó el mensaje y sin demoras se quitó la parte superior de su uniforme y el resto de sus ropas.

Ya no más mentiras, ya no más fingir, ya no más esconder sus deseos y sentimientos.

Sus máscaras se desnudaron. Tal y como ahora lo hacían sus cuerpos.

Gohan, sin mirarla, escuchó un leve chapoteo detrás de él. Desviando su atención, vislumbró como las vestimentas de la chica se encontraban apiladas unas sobre otras en el suelo. Su cara se tornó de un tono carmesí al detectar el sostén y sus bragas tiradas en el piso. Muy apenado, se concentró en la tina donde ella ya se situaba sumergida.

El agua la cubría hasta su cuello. De sus mechones negros, el líquido goteaba al permanecer sentada disfrutando de la reconfortante temperatura que la envolvía. Tremendamente avergonzado al notar propia dureza, Gohan se cubrió con la tela de sus pantalones al caminar hacia ella quien le esperaba en silencio.

Videl continuaba con sus párpados cerrados, así pues, Gohan aprovechó eso para introducirse en la tina sin verla de frente. Hallándose ambos sumergidos, el agua alcanzó el borde de la bañera amenazándolos con desbordarse, aunque esto los tenía sin cuidado. Él, con los nervios al tope y el corazón latiéndole con violencia, se paralizó sin atreverse a darle la cara.

Y sacando a relucir la valentía que la caracterizaba, Videl se le aproximó abrazándolo desde atrás, rodeándolo con sus delgados brazos y apoyando su cabeza en uno de sus amplios hombros. Gohan, por su parte, apretó los dientes al verse abrigado por esa desnudez femenina que se aferraba a él. Era suave, tibia, hermosa, sensual.

Sin embargo, fue el indescriptible roce de sus senos contra la piel de su espalda, lo que terminó de derrumbarlo. Ya no siendo capaz de resistirse más, Gohan giró impulsivo pero cauto quedando frente a frente con ella. Videl aún lo abrazaba; no obstante, esa cercanía no fue suficiente para Gohan, quien, con un hambre ardorosa, la sujetó trayéndola hacia él sentándola en sus piernas.

– Videl…

– ¿Qué?

– ¿Puedo besarte otra vez?

– ¿Acaso hace falta que me preguntes?

– No.

– Entonces, hazlo simplemente.

Sonriéndole, con una confianza que la cautivó, Gohan la tomó por su nuca acercándola más a él. Uniéndose en un beso que, como el anterior, empezó con torpeza. Aún así, sedienta de más, Videl lo volvió demencial tomando la ventaja en aquel duelo amatorio. Gohan, deleitando por ese brío de Videl, se contagió de éste devolviéndole la caricia haciéndola gimotear.

– Ábrela más, abre más la boca…

Videl, sosteniendo su rostro masculino con sus palmas, le susurró al tocar la punta de su nariz con la propia. Gohan, siendo su fiel sirviente, obedeció. Sin barreras que las separaran, sus lenguas se encontraron retorciéndose entre sí transformando aquel contacto en uno más pasional. Gohan la apretó contra su abdomen sin dejar de besarla, enloqueciéndola con la agilidad de sus actos.

Sin renunciar a su boca, Gohan fue bajando una de sus manos delineando la silueta de su figura. Bajó por su costado, llegó a su cintura posándose en ella, pero no tuvo la capacidad para quedarse allí. Queriendo más, muchísimo más, reanudó su marcha acariciando con sus yemas la superficie de su vientre descendiendo más, alcanzando territorios impensables por él.

Dando un pequeño salto, Videl abrió por completo sus pestañas al sentir como los dedos de Gohan exploraban su intimidad. Gohan se aferró a ella aún más enérgico, llenándose de orgullo al ver las secuelas de su osadía. Impetuoso, se internó en ella forzándola a romper el beso y a cerrar los ojos. Divertido por su reacción, se deslizó hacia afuera haciéndola emitir un largo eco femenino.

Entreabriendo los párpados, Videl lo observó topándose con su expresión sonriente y varonil sin detener sus movimientos. Gohan, no pudiendo dejar de sonreír y motivado por los suspiros de Videl, fue acelerando sus acciones manteniendo un ritmo interminable. Videl perdió la noción de todo, se fue a otro mundo. Y sin más, meramente gozó de esa chispa que nacía entre sus muslos.

Aquello era tan irreal, tan ilusorio. Ella, jadeando y pidiendo más, estaba desnuda, en un cuarto de baño junto a Gohan en un edificio flotante, contorsionándose a raíz del placer. Para Gohan, asimismo, lo que ocurría parecía ser una fantasía, si bien no lo era. Videl, enloquecida, se encorvó para reclamar su boca como suya sin que él dejara de masturbarla mientras se besaban.

– Videl, yo te…

– Lo sé, lo sé–lo interrumpió con sus besos–no hace falta que lo digas, ya lo sé, yo también te amo…

Con tal declaración, el último freno que los detenía desapareció. Ya no quedaba tema por discutir, ya eran libres de obsequiarse uno al otro. Además, tal cosa fue el empujón que los hizo caer en la colina de lo prohibido. Rodando juntos sin pudor alguno, sintiendo los cuerpos desnudos de los dos amoldarse, apeteciendo la más carnal de las uniones.

Videl, incapaz de hacerlo, pasó de gimotear a gritar, forzándolo a callar sus vocalizaciones con su boca temiendo ser descubiertos. Empero, la idea de ser hallados por sus amigos y familiares, no le sonaba mal. Gohan, carente de juicio igual que ella, sólo deseaba escucharla más, hacerle el amor en tanto los demás dormían no muy lejos de ellos. El morbo, pícaro e inmoral, lo sedujo.

– ¿Te gusta, Videl, te gusta?

– Sí, no pares.

– ¿Dime qué quieres, qué necesitas?

– A ti, quiero más de ti…más fuerte, más rápido.

Indomable, frenética, así se convulsionó Videl al ser visitada por su primer gran clímax. Gohan, lentamente, fue reduciendo el ir y venir de sus dedos dándole un merecido respiro. Alimentando sus hambrientos pulmones, la pelinegra hundió su cara en la curva del cuello de su pareja, quien la acogió en su regazo inundándola del cariño que le profesaba.

– Videl, eres tan hermosa.

Frotándole la mejilla con los nudillos, Gohan contempló sin recato la redondez de sus pechos al sobresalir parcialmente del agua. Videl, sintiéndose orgullosa por la forma con la cual él la veía, asió la mano derecha de Gohan posándola en uno de sus ansiosos senos, invitándolo a acariciarla. Gohan, sin demorarse, cubrió enteramente aquella delicada cumbre. Apretando con sus dedos, el erguido pezón en la cima.

– ¿Qué estás tramando, ehh? –Videl, besándolo en la comisura de los labios, le indagó.

– ¿Puedo ser honesto?

– Claro.

– Quiero hacerte mi mujer ahora mismo, quiero hacerte el amor.

– ¡Gohan, con esa boca besas a tu madre! –infligiendo indignación y enojo, Videl exclamó frunciendo el ceño.

– No, con esta boca te beso a ti.

No fue una frase de gran tamaño, pero poseyó la suficiente pujanza como para hacerla querer averiguar qué pasaría si fueran más allá. Videl, con tal pensamiento en su mente, y sin decir nada, se elevó apoyándose en sus rodillas, a lo que Gohan reaccionó tomándola por sus glúteos y guiándola al descender en su rígida excitación.

Lento, percatándose de la inevitable proximidad de sus sexos, Gohan se sumergió en ella llegando su turno para gemir. Fue demasiado delicioso, demasiado para guardar silencio. La sensación de ser envuelto por la suavidad y calidez más íntima de Videl lo colapsó, emitiendo un gemido hueco desde lo más profundo de su garganta al sentirse completamente unido a ella.

Videl, habiendo superado el dolor inicial, se derritió ante la satisfacción de la presencia de Gohan en su interior. Hablándose con un dialecto de gestos y quejidos, Gohan la sostuvo provocando que ella diera comienzo con el delirio ondulante. Pausada, se movió hacia arriba y luego hacia abajo, dibujando círculos con el vaivén de sus caderas.

– Videl…Videl…Videl…

Escucharlo, oírlo pronunciar su nombre en una complaciente agonía, fue el aliciente que la llevó a fortalecer su faena, la cual, se tornó indetenible cuando Gohan contestó su bamboleo al marcar su propio compás. El agua se desbordaba de la tina, y ese líquido que les ofrecía un nicho donde amarse, también lubricaba su baile sensorial permitiéndoles tocar el paraíso.

Teniendo cerrados los ojos y la boca entreabierta, Videl se apoyó en los pectorales de Gohan al inclinarse hacia atrás aumentando el paso. Gohan exhalaba ruidosamente, maravillándose de como ella le robaba la fuerza y la energía al sacudirse desesperada sobre él. Extasiado, le prestó atención a sus convulsionantes senos que eran acarreados por su incontrolable oscilación.

Videl ahogó un sollozo por la primera mordida, pero para las siguientes no consiguió silenciarlas. Gohan y sus acuciosos labios devoraban su pecho, mordisqueándolo y lamiéndolo, sosteniendo entre sus dientes su pezón al succionarlo. Por ello, gracias a los sonidos que Videl emitía, él fue conociéndola, descubriendo dónde y cómo le gustaba a ella sentir placer.

– Gohan…Gohan…

No sabía cuánto tiempo podría mantener ese ritmo, pero le era imposible detenerse, estaba fatigada casi agonizando, aún así, era una descarga en demasía placentera, codiciando más de ella y sobre todo, se negaba a separarse de ese hombre que sentía en sus entrañas. Volviéndola loca, alejándola de cualquier arrepentimiento y vacilación.

Dentro de esa habitación, sólo existían ellos y solamente ellos. Afuera de esa puerta, afuera de esos muros no había nada ni nadie. Sus miedos desaparecieron: Él se vistió con una armadura de audacia y entrega, presumiendo la seguridad de hacer con ella lo que sea. Ella salió de su caparazón, desgarró su coraza disfrutando genuinamente de ser amada y deseada como mujer.

Ella se desplomó ante él al saborear su segundo éxtasis, siendo recibida por un abrazo envolvente dotado de una reconfortante ternura. Gohan la anidó apretándola contra su torso, sonriendo divertido por la innegable diferencia de estaturas. Besándole la sien derecha mientras ella jadeaba y recuperaba el aliento, Gohan la sujetó por sus pantorrillas elevándola y cargándola.

El agua se escurría de sus cuerpos en abundancia, salpicando aún más el humedecido piso del baño. Saliendo de la tina, y todavía unidos, Gohan caminó hacia la pared más próxima presionándola con firmeza en ésta. Y de inmediato, ella lo notó. El frío del ambiente comparado con el calor de la bañera la abofeteó, y queriendo recuperar ese calor, se apegó más a él.

Sabiendo lo que venía y deseándolo, Videl lo rodeó con sus piernas, a su vez, que hacía lo mismo con sus brazos. Para él, esta era su oportunidad para liberarse más, tal y como ella lo hizo. Ahora Gohan quería dejar emerger del fondo de su espíritu, aquello que tenía guardado para ella. Desde el comienzo, sin dudarlo, le imprimió rapidez y vigor al martillar de sus movimientos.

Adelante y atrás.

Las caderas chocan, se estremecen, se alejan y se acercan.

Adelante y atrás.

Gimoteo femíneo, gruñido masculino.

Sosteniéndola allí, penetrándola incesantemente, Gohan recordó aquellos gritos de Videl en el torneo. La vio, gritando de agonía y dolor. La rabia por no haberla rescatado regresó; sin embargo, algo cambió en él. Gohan no permitiría que los gritos se callaran, no, Gohan haría que los gritos se hicieran más sonoros, más ruidosos, más desesperados, más tórridos.

Gohan le borraría la memoria, le sacaría para siempre de sus recuerdos ese horrible día, Videl nunca más lo recordaría. Reemplazaría los gritos de dolor con gritos de placer, reemplazaría los sollozos de piedad con sollozos de deseo. Por su rostro no fluiría la sangre de sus heridas, sino, el sudor proveniente de sus poros al complacerla y amarla.

– Gohan…Gohan…Gohan…

Nuevamente, Videl sólo alcanzó a articular su nombre. No podía decir algo más. Cruzando los dedos de los pies, ella se cuestionaba quién era él, quién era ese individuo que la estaba poseyendo como si fuera un demonio vestido de ángel. Ese no era Gohan. No. Sí era él. Sí era Gohan. Pero era un Gohan que únicamente ella conocerá, un Gohan que no existe para nadie más.

Ensimismada, logrando apenas abrir los ojos, Videl se halló con una imagen que no esperaba pero que vino a llenarla de una pecaminosa inmoralidad. En el otro extremo de la recámara, colgado e inerte, un espejo antiguo atestiguaba su libido, mostrando en su extensión el reflejo de ambos al moverse. Videl no desvió su mirada de allí, aquella viva estampa le hizo conocer el erotismo.

No se perdió de ningún detalle, pudo verlo todo: las gotas de agua deslizándose en ellos, vio la musculosa espalda de Gohan, sus propias piernas aferrándose a él, su cara sonrojada y su cabello despeinado. Aquello le pareció hermoso: se sintió bella al estar desnuda, y a él, lo admiró gustosa mientras la complacía. A ella, verse compartiendo su mutua desnudez, haciéndolo, le fascinó.

Quiso devorarlo entero, probar con él de cada cucharada de miel prohibida, ser su alfa y omega.

Y por el repentino giro hacia el suelo que Gohan dio, Videl creyó que él compartía su pensar.

Gohan se resistía a la idea de salir de ella. Rogaba para que nunca terminaran, para que continuaran eternamente hasta desfallecer. Ni él mismo se explicaba de dónde se originaba ese capricho, tal vez la sombra del saiyajin que habita en él se lo exigía, aún así, pretendía satisfacer ese afán. Un afán que, sabía irremediablemente, se volvería cotidiano a partir de ese instante.

– Más, más, más…

Mirándola, escuchándola, sintiéndola. Gohan buscó darle eso que le pedía: más.

Gohan levantó uno de los muslos de Videl colgándolo en uno de sus hombros, apoyándose con más solidez con su rodilla derecha. Tal acto, simple pero deleitante, le permitió profundizar el alcance de sus penetraciones. Provocando que Videl, sin tan siquiera intentar evitarlo, liberara un bramido que el mundo entero debajo de ellos escucharía.

Sosteniendo la marcha, oyendo como ella lo llamaba sin parar, se derrumbó buscando refugio en la curvatura de su cuello. Y entonces, disparando las alarmas, unos pasos desde las afueras los sobresaltó. Videl, temerosa, se volteó hacia Gohan quien se congeló viendo la puerta. En ese momento, Gohan se volvió como era antes. No obstante, el odio lo golpeó.

Ya no sería más ese chico cobarde, ese chico que huía y no aceptaba sus emociones. Ya no era un adolescente, ya no se consideraba uno, quizá, era muy prematuro, pero ya se veía como un adulto. Un adulto que amaba a ese ser junto a él y que le provocaba valentía. La protegería, no cometería el mismo error de no defenderla, se transformaría en su eterno protector y su devoto amante.

Con ello en mente y escuchando el latir de su corazón, Gohan, gradualmente, reinició su meneo de caderas forzando a Videl a dibujar un semblante indescifrable. Ella, tratando de no extraviar la cordura, respiró hondo esmerándose por normalizar su voz. Debía detenerlo y hacerle ver lo peligrosamente cerca que estaban de ser encontrados por alguno de los amigos de Gohan.

– Gohan…detente, nos van a oír.

Pero como la mismísima Videl comprobaría, este Gohan atrevido, osado y liberal únicamente pensaba en estar con ella y nada más. Y terminándola de estremecer, Gohan se pegó a una de sus orejas en tanto continuaba moviéndose encima de ella:

– No importa, quiero que nos escuchen, que nos vean, que nos atrapen…

Él, sintiendo que alcanzaría muy pronto su cúspide, ni remotamente trató de averiguar quién se hallaba caminando por allí. La posibilidad de ser atrapados tendidos en el piso, desnudos y sudorosos; jadeantes y zambullidos en su intimidad, le gustó, le encantó. Olvidándose de su sensatez usual, Gohan la besó contagiándola de esa picardía que lo consumía.

– Sí, mi amor, que nos encuentren, que nos vean…

Y ese _mi amor_ , lo incitó a acelerar creyéndose explotar. Y Videl, temblando, acercándose a su propio final, se dejó domar. Endemoniada, se convulsionó. Él, al sentirla contraerse por sus impulsos, y ella, al saber que él le pertenecía y viceversa, se apretaron mutuamente al disolverse juntos, al mezclarse juntos, al derretirse juntos volviéndose uno.

Y al reposar cansados pero satisfechos, el concierto de jadeos y suspiros los arrulló. Se quedaron así por una eternidad, él parcialmente reclinado sobre ella esbozando una media sonrisa al oírla respirar. Ella, aún asimilando aquella paz que florecía en su alma, jugueteaba con la cabellera puntiaguda y azabache de Gohan con una delicadeza que sólo una joven enamorada puede dar.

– ¿Acaso sabes cómo terminará esto? –Videl, sin atreverse a separar su piel de la él, le masculló en forma interrogante–me refiero a nosotros…

– No puedo decirte eso, porque no lo sé, Videl–Gohan, hablándole al oído con voz agotada, le respondió–pero sí puedo decirte otra cosa.

– ¿Qué?

– Sé cómo comenzará…

Videl, riéndose, le plantó un beso casto y personal. Gohan tenía toda la razón: aquello no era el epílogo de su historia, por el contrario, era apenas el prólogo. Ya se conocían en lo físico como en lo intangible, y aunque Gohan borró de su memoria casi todo lo malo de aquel día en el torneo, Videl protegió el recuerdo que más valoraba: con él, con Son Gohan, conoció la verdadera magia.

Jamás olvidará ese halo de misterio coronándolo, ese sobrenatural magnetismo que la atrajo a él sin que éste lo planeara. Y con ello, se dio cuenta que Gohan le daba otro significado al término: inexplicable. Porque sin importar de qué se tratara: si una semilla mágica o un brillo dorado envolviéndolo, ella siempre creerá en él y en su magia.

– Me preguntó quién habrá sido el que pasó caminando cerca de aquí…

– No te preocupes por eso, Videl, probablemente no era nadie…

Besándose otra vez, y girando sobre el suelo empapado, compartieron una carcajada cómplice. Entretanto, no muy lejos de ahí. Majin Buu, al continuar curioseando por el templo, seguía cuestionándose qué fueron aquellos ruidos que escuchó al pasear. Sin embargo, el gordinflón rosado, en su inocencia, confiaba que Mr. Satán se lo explicaría al preguntárselo.

 **Fin**

Bueno, primeramente quiero agradecerles por haber leído. Durante mucho tiempo dudé y me negué a escribir un fic donde la mayoría de la trama fuera un lemon. No es mi estilo, la verdad, así que jamás consideré seriamente hacer un One-shot de esta clase. Sin embargo, al admirar los hermosos fanarts de mi estimadísima amiga **Linkyiwakura** , terminé por atreverme a intentarlo.

Así pues, esta historia se la dedico y se la obsequio a **Linkyiwakura**. Quien, amablemente, me dio su autorización para utilizar uno de sus bellísimos dibujos como imagen de portada para el fic. En cuanto al lemon en sí, pues, no sé qué pensar así que díganme ustedes, estimados lectores, qué les pareció. Ojalá las haya gustado, y si no, gracias por tomarse la molestia de leer el fic.

Muchísimas gracias a todos por su tiempo, nos vemos en otra historia.


End file.
